The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method, and a program therefore that control display of an image obtained by a microscope in the field of medicine, pathology, biology, materials science, or the like.
In the field of medicine, pathology, or the like, there has been proposed a system that digitizes an image of a cell, a tissue, an organ, or the like of a living body, which is obtained by an optical microscope, to examine the tissue or the like by a doctor or a pathologist or to diagnose a patient based on the digitized image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37250 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a method in which an image optically obtained by a microscope is digitized by a video camera with a CCD (charge coupled device), a digital signal is input to a control computer system, and an image is visualized on a monitor. A pathologist performs examination or the like while watching the image displayed on the monitor (see, for example, paragraphs 0027 and 0028 and FIG. 5 of Patent Document 1).